


J'avance

by ShakespearesSister



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, The Rocky Horror Show - O'Brien
Genre: F/M, Fishnets, M/M, Multi, Pre-Poly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesSister/pseuds/ShakespearesSister
Summary: Brad est derrière le rideau et se prépare à entrer en scène. Mais avant, il doit questionner sa relation avec Janet, l’amour et la découverte de la sexualité.





	J'avance

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci fut écrit après mon premier visionnage du Rocky Horror Picture Show. Depuis, j’ai vu le film et l’animation des dizaines de fois. Alors ma vision du personnage de Brad dans cette fic est sans doute obsolète.  
> Bonne lecture !

Il se sentait étrange. Comme s’il n’était pas à sa place. Transporté dans un monde inconnu, si terrifiant.

Il attendait d’entrer en scène derrière l’épais rideau rouge. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. En même temps, il avait toujours eu l’impression de rester dans les coulisses.

Enfance sans histoire, adolescence binoclarde…Jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre Janet. Sa précieuse Janet.

Leur contrôle de sciences était particulièrement difficile ce jour là. Il cherchait en vain l’inspiration, levant les yeux par-ci par-là.  
Et à son plus grand regret, le plafond ne voulait pas lui donner les réponses.  
Continuant ses introspections, il s’était arrêté soudainement. Son regard venait de croiser celui de….de…Mais si, celle-là ! En fait il n’avait aucune idée de son nom. Mais en fixant ces grands yeux bruns innocents, il commençait à…à…à paniquer. Il avait vite détourné les yeux, sans remarquer les tremblements qui agitaient sa main gauche.  
Il respira un bon coup, puis tenta de se-reconcentrer. Mais il n’avait pas remarqué le docteur Scott qui lorgnait derrière son épaule.

« Eh bien Brad, est-ce que les anciens nomment art primitif ? »

Le jeune homme qu’il était alors avait sursauté. Il n’avait pas remarqué le gribouillis qu’il avait tracé sur sa feuille en fixant la jolie blonde.  
Toute la classe se retourna pour observer la scène. Et éclata de rire.  
Brad n’avait pu ignorer le rire cristallin de celle qui avait capturé son cœur. Car oui, c’est ainsi qu’il voulait la nommer désormais.  
Trouver un amour, voilà comment se distancier de la masse grouillante.  
Derrière ses verres trop épais, il savait qu’on le trouvait banal. Mais il allait leur prouver !

Le Brad adossé contre le mur en porte-jarretelles sourit à ce souvenir. Peut-être ironiquement. Mais ce qui comptait, c’était le sourire.

Au final, son idylle avec Janet ne l’avait pas fait sortir de son moule. Bien au contraire. Leur union était tout ce qu’il y a de plus conventionnel. Et bien évidemment, pas…d’actes charnels avant le mariage.  
Ah.  
Il se demandait s’il l’avait vraiment déjà aimée.  
Bien sûr, il lui trouvait un certain charme. De la grâce dans ses mouvements et de la naïveté dans ses expressions. Elle était belle. Il s’amusait avec elle, sa petite bourgeoise du même milieu étriqué que lui.

Comme lorsqu’il l’avait demandée en mariage. Quoique, ce qui l’avait le plus amusé, c’était de gesticuler devant l’Eglise en chantant comme un idiot son affection pour sa tendre et douce.

Damnit, Janet ! I love you.

Et maintenant, il n’était plus sûr. Tout était si différent, aujourd’hui. A commencer par sa respiration. Il avait une nouvelle façon de se sentir dans ce corps. Et ce n’était pas à cause de son bustier flamboyant. Le porter n’était pas si désagréable d’ailleurs.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Brad se sentait…sensuel. Bye bye, l’adolescent un peu mal dans sa peau et boutonneux ; à bas les parfaits clichés.  
Là, prêt à monter sur scène, Brad se sentait tout sauf attendu. Il était…Unique.  
Quel sentiment rassurant dans sa poitrine ! Plus besoin de se définir avec les codes de la normalité.

Frank lui était si…étrange. Bizarre. Fou. Anormal. Il pourrait continuer pendant des heures.  
Pourtant notre héros (ASSHOLE) se rappelait cette chaleur, cette intimité qui avait parue si vraie.  
Il avait éveillé en lui un désir sincère. Comme le Transsexuel lui avait suggéré, il avait quitté son masque pour s’abandonner au plaisir. Car ce n’était pas un crime, n’est-ce pas ?

Un frisson le parcourut. Ah. C’est bien pour cela qu’il se sentait si différent. Pourquoi ne pas soigner les affres de l’esprit par les plaisirs du corps ?

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi à vrai dire. Ce sera bientôt le moment de rejoindre les autres. L’insolente petite groupie, Mr Muscle et…Janet.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y revenir. Sans aucune lassitude.  
Soit, ils n’avaient pas partagé cette « expérience ensemble ».  
Mais il y avait toujours de l’espoir. Non ? Janet elle aussi avait changé.

Même avec la métamorphose de Brad, ils arriveraient à trouver un équilibre. Et l’aide du scientifique ravageur ne sera sans doute pas de refus.

Il était quelque peu effrayé, c’est sûr.  
Mais…ils trouveront bien une solution.  
Ce petit château délabré avait favorisé son optimisme. D’une manière tout à fait voluptueuse.

Et puis…il est temps ! Les flashs crépitèrent.

Le rideau s’ouvrit. Et plus jamais Brad ne cessa d’avancer.

 

Octobre 2016


End file.
